Talk No Jutsu
Talk no Jutsu,is Hashirama's least destructive jutsu. Using it, he can talk to the weakest evil, depressed, monstrous, horrible person and make them change their entire life's ideology in a matter of minutes. This jutsu has been used by several other characters but the most prominent one is Hashirama. Since making balls can get boring,Hashirama uses this because it's new, fresh and right for abuse. Hashirama first used this jutsu against Madara Uchiha. He said a few sentences about how Madara Uchiha shouldn't treat Tobirama like a tool and then Madara Uchiha started crying because of it and got himself killed. After that, Hashirama used TnJ(Talk no Jutsu) in the Great Ninja War against Obito. Hashirama continuously used small bits of TnJ on Obito throughout the fight and then blasted a TnJ enhanced upper kick right up at him. Then, when Obito was lying on the ground sleeping, Hashirama slipped in a little bit more TnJ to finish him off. By the time Obito was taken to get healed, the TnJ had already worn off making him defy destiny. Hashirama next used TnJ against Zetsu. At first it didn't work, so he had to hammer it into her with a TnJ enhanced kick. The TnJ seems to be transferable. Zetsu gained the TnJ ability after his encounter with Hashirama but he still had a lot to learn as his TnJ is still underdeveloped. Unfortunately, an entire chapter was sacrificed just to showcase Hashirama's TnJ to the Allied Shinobi Forces which was pathetic. The next usage was against Kaguya. Normal TnJ didn't seem to work so he created a new variant of it called Sage Art: TnJ and Sage Art: Flashback no Jutsu. This new TnJ variant, fueled by the natural energy of the earth, was so strong that it made the pure evil, baby killing, nuke making Kaguya turn into a sissy Hashirama fanboy and wrecked herself to save all the people she had wrecked in her invasion on Konohagakure. Hashirama used talk no jutsu to Hagaromo to make the latter train him.Sadly,it didn't work. Hence, Hashirama invented another strong variation of TnJ called Buddha no Jutsu.This variation is a special one since it did not contain the toxic dialogue of merchandising. He also did a little Buddha no Jutsu to convince Hagaromo and worked like magic. Madara Uchiha, is the only known Uchiha to be Talk No Jutsu'd by Hashirama but was at first unable to work and ends up strangling Hashirama. So Hashirama developed Punch No Jutsu, wrecked Madara to a new level of TnJ and being TnJ'd by himself. With the combined power of sage mode, Hashirama unlocked a new app for his TnJ. An app so powerful not even the parallax app of IOS 8 can defeat. It seems that Hashirama enhances his Talk no Jutsu with Love no Jutsu, a variant of the mother jutsu which usually accompanies the former. Madara, in this case, was punched so hard that he was put into love and started to TnJ himself. Nevertheless, At first it looked like Hashirama's Talk no Jutsu pales compared to Naruto's. The latter's Talk No Jutsu seems to be the most effective, converting Madara and Kaguya to the good side, something that even Hashirama could not do. The Talk No Jutsu is strong within Naruto Naruto takes the limelight eventually towards the end when Naruto's goes back to Netherland. However Hashirama instead talk no jutsued Sasuke, so Sasuke blindly supported him ignorant of Orochimaru's updated ideology of what Sasuke really is! Shisui Uchiha has a variant of the technique called Izanami which traps the opponent in an endless timeloop until the victim is raped by the illusion, due to this Danzo turned into a prostitute. It is also implied that Kakashi has now acquired a fair control of this jutsu. There is a chance the he has copied it using his sharingan. Nevertheless, Kakashi's TnJ is still underdeveloped as he cannot convert Madara to the good side during his mortal fight with him, leaving the job to Hashirama. Instead, because Kakashi talks too much, he gets distracted and gets himself raped while Madara molested himself away, leaving a wounded Kakashi in the Netherland. Several people who have been noted to fall for Talk No Jutsu include Jiraiya, a legendary Sannin who was talked into becoming a novelist and put into multiple flashbacks until he could hardly grasp for breath. Jiraiya fell for TNJ so hard that he almost had an orgasm, placing him utmost important treasure and faith in him and even got himself almost killed by Nagato to protect him. Despite the seemingly all consuming power of TnJ, there are a few ninjas who have shown resistance to it. These people include Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kaguya, and Lord Jashin. However, Madara succumbed to Hashirama and Kakashi's TnJ when he got raped by how many. Love no Jutsus for how many episodes/chapters which emphasized how Madara's senpai noticed him. Madara's violation was expressed to the point where it became the cover of a volume. Itachi, probably through his new contact lens was able to overcome the powerful jutsu by Hashirama. This is possibly because Kishimoto was looking out for him out of sympathy because he was written with one of the most painful back stories in the series. Itachi being a character who gets the last laugh, apparantly just appeared to be TnJed by Naruto, but to everyone's surprise, Itachi himself used an advanced form of TnJ on Naruto which made Naruto and even Sasuke support him without even knowing that it was them who got TnJed instead of Itachi, but Naruto will kill Sasuke and become hokage! Believe it! Now Hashirama is currently locked in the Talk No Jutsu dimension, only god can help him now, but Goku is gonna travel through dimensions to help Sasuke. Through the many years of TnJing Hashirama is finally reaching a close after both Hashirama and Madara developing such strong powers in TnJ they where able to communicate telepathically in their final fight. After much explosions and fighting both are now on the ground near death. But despite their near death situation and the fact they are dying, they continue to battle using TnJ! TnJ has great effect from both Hashirama and Madara.